


Cocktails and Broccoli

by wootar519



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Literally no other tags apply, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara and Lena celebrate Valentine's Day together, there's cocktails, sing alongs, and broccoli.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Cocktails and Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a few days late but I wanted to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy it!

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kara smiled as she held up her glass to clink against Lena’s, smiling brightly at her girlfriend.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day Luve.” Lena returned warmly before taking a sip of the drink she had ordered. The liquid had a relatively stunning pink hue to it, a far cry from her normal double scotch in a glass with no ice. She figured since it was Valentine’s Day, she might as well participate in all the holiday traditions.  
  
Lena could hardly believe she was actually enjoying Valentine's Day with anyone, let alone one Kara Zor-El Danvers. Kara was someone she never in a million years thought she’d be in this situation with. They had eaten a lovely dinner together at one of the nicest restaurants in National City. Kara had assured Lena she didn’t use her name to get in, but rather planned months in advance. The gesture was something that touched Lena’s heart to know. They had decided to go for drinks at the alien bar, as it was a Friday night and Kara insisted they could both forego work to enjoy a lazy morning together.  
  
“This is so much fun.” Kara grinned as she took a sip of her own cocktail, this one mixed with alien alcohol. “I feel like I’m successfully adulting.” She joked.  
  
“Did you just use adult as a verb?” Lena asked with a raised brow.  
  
“Yeah, I have a job, I share an apartment with my smoking hot girlfriend,” she grinned watching Lena blush, “and now we’re out actually celebrating Valentine’s Day. Like a real adult.” Kara finished strongly, genuinely proud of herself.  
  
Lena smiled warmly at her. She loved how carefree Kara was, her presence was always calming and reassuring. She really did love her.  
  
Hours later the two of them were stumbling back to their shared apartment, Kara giggling as Lena struggled slightly to put the key into the lock. Lena was not fully drunk, but slightly past tipsy. Kara on the other hand was flirting with the line of drunk, to the point where home was probably the safest place for her. Lena hadn’t really been aware of how much alien alcohol Kara had been having until it was too late and her girlfriend was a giggling, overly playful drunk. Kara was currently half leaning against the frame of the door and half leant against Lena, her face resting against Lena’s shoulder.   
  
Finally pushing the door open, Lena made sure Kara didn’t completely fall over as they stumbled into the hallway together. As they kicked off their shoes, Kara tossed off her jacket. “We should watch a Disney movie!” She exclaimed.  
  
“Kara it’s nearly midnight.” Lena observed as she too toed off her shoes and took off her jacket. She decided on dealing with everything in the morning as she was far too tired to deal with it now.  
  
“Exactly!” Kara exclaimed elated. “It’s always a great time for Disney movies. We should watch Aladdin! You’ve not seen that one yet and it’s so romantic, it’s the perfect Valentine’s Day movie.’ Kara decided as she made her way to the television to set up the film.   
  
They settled in to watch the movie, Kara curling against Lena’s side with a hum of contentment. “You’re going to love this movie, the songs are great.” Kara stated excitedly, causing Lena to smile and kiss her hair gently.   
  
“I’m sure I will.” She assured, knowing that she only ever found Disney movies decent at best. However, the pure and unadulterated joy Kara had while watching them would be well worth sitting through a few cheesy songs sung by cartoons.  
  
It wasn’t long before Lena sat on the couch alone, the space next to her having been vacated by a suddenly energized Kara. She watched with an amused smirk on her lips as she leant back, taking in the sight in front of her. Kara was singing and dancing along to the song Prince Ali that was playing, the Kryptonian now full on drunk and loving it. “You should dance with me.” Kara grinned as she took a breath.   
  
Lena laughed. “I’m enjoying the concert I’m receiving.” She assured, not wanting to participate but also loving being able to see how carefree Kara currently was. Lena reached forward to take the mug of tea she had made into her hands, blinking in surprise when her plans to take a sip were interrupted by being hit in the face with an article of clothing. Pulling back she took a look at it, raising an eyebrow in intrigued when she saw it was Kara’s bra. She tilted her head as she smirked amusedly at Kara, waiting for an explanation of the act.   
  
“People throw bras at concerts.” Kara supplied. “Or at least that’s what Alex told me when we were kids.” She spoke as she plopped herself next to Lena on the couch, returning to watch the movie in silence now that the song was over.   
  
“Usually it’s the fan who throws their bra at the performer, not the other way around.” Lena explained with a laugh as she tossed Kara’s bra over the arm of the couch haphazardly.   
  
Kara’s crinkle made an appearance as she thought that through. “Heterosexual humans are weird.” She spoke absentmindedly.  
  
“You know,” Lena started, “historically lesbian and bisexual women would exchange broccoli with women they had romantic feelings for, in order to express their Sapphic desires.” She hardly had to finish her sentence, watching for a split second as Kara processed the information, before the telltale whoosh of Kara super speeding met her ears.   
  
“Oh shit.” Lena cursed as she sat up, suddenly aware that there was a drunk Kryptonian set loose on National City. No sooner had she reached for her phone before she heard the whoosh once again. "Dammit Kara don't just run off like that I- What the hell?!" Lena squealed, her anger turning to surprise as Kara dumped a giant armful of broccoli onto her lap. Lena looked up at Kara, her eyes wide in confusion as she took in her proud expression.   
  
"Is that enough broccoli?" Kara wondered. "Should I get more?"   
  
Lena blinked, trying to determine the best way to go about this without accidentally hurting her girlfriends feelings. "That's the perfect amount." She assured, while surprised she was genuinely touched by the action.   
  
"Yay." Kara grinned as she plopped next to Lena. "Cause I want you to know how much I love you." She spoke, pushing some broccoli aside so she could lean against Lena's shoulder.   
  
Lena smiled as she put the rest of the vegetables down on the coffee table. "I love you too." Lena assured with a smile as she brushed her fingers through Kara's hair.   
  
"I can't wait until we get married," Kara mumbled. Lena froze at the words, acutely aware that as Kara became more tired she had a habit of saying whatever was on her mind. "Our kids would be really cute too, little Danvers-Luthor's." She hummed. "Maybe Luthor-Danvers, that sounds better." She added sleepily.   
  
Lena knew she was holding her breath, but couldn't help it. She was scared Kara was going to drop some other bomb on her. Had she thought about a future with Kara? Absolutely, and it often even involved marriage and children. But she was still shocked Kara had these same aspirations for them.   
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by a snore erupting from Kara, signalling the blonde was deep asleep against Lena's lap. Chuckling gently, Lena carefully stood up from the couch. She replaced her thigh with a pillow under Kara's head before pulling the blanket over the blonde.   
  
"Sweet dreams my Luve." Lena whispered as she pressed a kiss to Kara's forehead before making her way into the bedroom. Changing quickly into her pyjamas, she crawled into bed and let herself fall asleep. 

* * *

It was hours later when Lena began to stir slowly. Groaning slightly, she squinted her eyes open to see it was still pitch black outside, which meant it was before 5am and far too early to be awake. She sighed gently, turning to check the time on the clock only to jump back. "Fucking hell Kara!" She cursed as she looked up to see her girlfriend standing next to the bed and looking down at her.   
  
The blanket was wrapped around Kara's shoulders, the expression on the other women's face one that wasn't impressed. “Why did you leave me out there all by myself?” Kara’s voice was quiet, timid, almost as if the notion of being left to sleep on the couch was the most egregious and heartbreaking thing Lena could have done to her.  
  
Lena looked at her incredulously, her heart was still pounding in her ears. "Kara you were asleep." She reminded. "And I can't carry you to bed." Lena added as she placed a hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her heart. “You scared the crap out of me.”  
  
Kara pouted, almost looking like she might cry which caused Lena to frown. "Get into bed you goof." Lena instructed as she moved over and pulled the sheets back for Kara. Her girlfriend grinned widely and dropped the blanket before crawling in next to Lena, almost instantly cuddling into Lena's side and resting her head on her shoulder. Lena glanced down at her with a smile, pulling Kara close to her as the blonde curled into her side. “Goodnight my luve.”  
  
“Nigh babe.” Kara mumbled, her voice soft as she drifted off into sleep.   
  
When Lena woke up again, it was as a result of the sun streaming through the curtains. The bright light caused her to groan slightly and shut her eyes tightly.   
  
“Turn it off.” Kara’s grumpy voice came from beside her, causing Lena to chuckle.   
  
“You want me to turn off the sun?” She questioned.  
  
Kara nodded against her shoulder. “Uh huh. No bright.” She grumbled as she buried her face into Lena’s side, causing Lena to laugh at her girlfriend’s silliness. Lena pulled back just enough so she’d have room to kiss Kara properly. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like I ran into a building.” Kara said honestly as she leant forward to kiss Lena again, glancing around the room and noticing she was still in her pants and shirt from the night before. “Did you take off my bra?” She asked, wondering how Lena would have managed that without changing her completely.  
  
Lena chuckled. “No, you did that all by yourself.” She smirked. “Threw it at me too. Apparently that’s what happens when you perform a concert.”  
  
Kara looked at her curiously before the events of last night came back to her. “Oh my god I stole all that broccoli.” She spoke as she sat up quickly, regretting it immediately as her head pounded. She glared over at Lena who was now full on laughing. “It’s not funny! I’m a thief, I made Supergirl a thief.” Kara exclaimed.   
  
“I’m sure if you apologize and pay for it they won’t hold it against you.” Lena assured.  
  
“This was the worst Valentine’s Day ever wasn't it?” Kara spoke with a frown as she glanced over at Lena.  
  
Lena laughed warmly, leaning forward in order to press a kiss to Kara's shoulder. "Absolutely not. I had a lovely dinner and then got to come home to watch a movie with my amazing girlfriend, who may I add is quite the talented singer,” she grinned as she continued “I loved everything about yesterday.” Lena assured.   
  
Kara smiled widely. “Really?”   
  
“Really.” Lena promised. “Now, I don't know about you but it is Saturday, neither of us work, and I can see no good reason for us to have to leave this bed.” She smirked.  
  
Kara laughed before turning slightly so she was looking at Lena. ”I love you.” Kara whispered.   
  
“I love you too.” Lena returned warmly before leaning over to kiss Kara properly, pulling her closer as she leant them both back against the soft pillows of the bed.


End file.
